bound by fate
by manapohaku2
Summary: no matter what happens you can't change your fate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As he walked down the halls corridor a hand came out of no where pinning him to a wall. Harry only had seconds to register the assault as the unknown male (yes male) kissed him.  
Frozen by the unexpected kiss it took his attackers tongue to pull him into action. Using all his strength he pushed the other man away having just enough time to grab his wand before he was pinned face first into the wall again.  
The unexpected pain made him drop his wand. Pinning his hands behind his back he whimpered as the other rubbed his erection into his backside.  
Okay he had expected a beating. Not sexual assault the kiss should have been a clue. Cursing his own stupidity he tried to get loose. Bucking his head as the other man started kissing his neck.

He got his face smashed into the wall for his efforts. At least he hadn't broken his nose. Having broken it once before he was glad he could tell the difference.

Maybe screaming would work? embarrassing to be found like this but the alternative would be worse much worse.  
Taking a deep breath he was about to scream when his attacker spoke.  
'No point i put a silencing charm up.' Cursing his luck he remembered they were out in the open. Someone would have to come by soon. He thought.  
Shite he hated feeling weak. 'No one will bother us. Not till I'm done.' Said the other man.  
'What do you want from me.' Slytherins like humiliating him though his gut says this is not a Slytherin.  
'What do i want? He laughed i want to bury my cock in your pretty little arse.' Grinding into said arse.  
Cold hard fear spiked through him. He didn't know what to do.

His attacker was thrown off him.  
'Potter.'  
Relief washed over him.  
'Malfoy.'  
Damn of all the luck.  
'This is the 3rd time I've had to save your arse Potter next time im going to keep walking.'

That condescending little prick. 'I never asked for your help Malfoy.' Nor am I likely to. For the second time that day he was slammed into the wall. 'Do you really think I care for your opinion Potter. I wouldn't have to help you if you didn't flirt with every one you see.'  
Insulted.  
Anger built up every damn time he spoke to the infuriating blonde. He wished they could not fight just once. 'I dont flirt. I have never flirted with anyone.' To damn awkward with girls to flirt. That and he didn't know how.

'If i say it then you fucking are.' Draco yelled at him before walking away. Harry never asked what he did with the other he never wanted to know. A little part of him didn't care.  
Thinking back he didn't think he ever flirted with anyone. Besides Draco he got along fairly well with everyone. Picking up his wand he did away with any evidence of what happened. Then continued on to the great hall for supper. Not bothering to check on the Slytherin table for a certain blonde he sat next to Ron and Hermione who had saved him a seat between them. 'Hey Harry what took you.' 'Nothing just Draco wanting his daily insult.' Harry didn't know how telling that was.

'Draco?' Hermione stuttered.  
'Since when do you call him by his first name.'  
Taken aback by her venomous Harry didn't know what to say. 'Why shouldnt I call him by his first name.?' He asked generally curious. Wanting to understand her reasoning.  
'Yeah why shouldnt he? Especially if it pisses him off.' Ron chipped in.  
'Are you friends with that idiot.' she demanded.  
Was he?  
Not really friends per say more like acquaintances on good terms. 'No not friends its more like he still treats me the same you know. The things he says and does don't bother me like they used to.' Its what gets him up for the day. The stupid childish insults the so-called rivalry. In truth he couldn't see any day with out him. It still scares him how close he was to never arguing with the other boy again. 'Well it doesn't brother me if Harry wants to make friends with Malfoy.' Ginny said across from them. He hadn't even noticed her. Was she there the whole time? 'Thanks Gin.'

Draco was pissed. More then pissed and it was all HIS fault. Of course the four-eyed menace wouldn't see it that way. Honestly the attention Potter drew was sickening. Dumping the remains in the room of requirement he asked for a quick short cut to the great hall. He should really start asking for some type of compensation for saving the golden boy repeatingly.

Cursing himself for acknowledging his repeat offences. He was in a deciding bad mood as he sat for dinner. The incessant tapping didn't help.  
'What!' He snapped.  
Looking at his friend Blaise. Following his finger he noticed Luna standing over him. How long was she there?  
Toning down his temper he asked her what she wanted. He rather liked Luna. Even if she was rather odd.

'This is for you.' She said handing him a present. 'You know my birthday was during summer.' He joked knowing full well what she got him for his birthday.  
It's still the beginning of the year. To early for Christmas. They arent dating so it's not like it's an anniversary gift. That would make it a just cause gift.  
'Its for pertection. It's charmed to keep you safe' touching his cheek she said. 'your my friend's I want you both safe.'

'LUNA!'

Startled they both looked over towards the Gryffindor table. Granger staring at Luna as if she had just announced she loved to kick puppies in her free time.  
'Yes.' Luna answered. Not leaving draco's side.  
'Come here.' As if Luna were a dog come to call.  
Putting his gift in his pocket he made her sit.  
'You have a problem Granger?' Ignoring him she called Luna over again. 'I should go.' She told him.  
'No the little mudblood should grow up.'  
'Draco!'

Oops he really hadn't ment to say that word. Old habits and all that.  
'You to! First Harry and now you. What the hell.' The melodramatic know-it-all, all but ran from the great hall.  
'What was that about?' He asked Luna while watching potter and the weasel chase after Granger. 'I believe she was upset by my calling you by your first name.' He looked at her then. 'Is that all.' Incredulous.  
'Wait she said you and potter. Not that I care but I don't get why that would be a big deal.' She didn't get it either.  
'Muggleborns.' They both say.


	2. Chapter 2

Bound by fate

Chapter 2

The bastard, storing the pot.

How dare he try to act so innocent. Tricking them into thinking he's changed.

Adding the secret ingredient.

Those idiots being duped by the likes of him. Checking the book one last time making sure every thing was followed exactly.

Laughing, a little insane.

Filling a vial, she smiled.

Now to sit back and enjoy the show.

She hadn't noticed someone had seen it all. Someone who would put a kink in her plans.

...

'What are you going to do Harry?' Asked Ron.

Harry had thought about that question all day. Since Malfoy had said he was in love with him. He went to madam Promfry that didn't work. He even tried prof, Slughorn to no avail. They both agreed that it's a love potion, but are baffled to the cure.

Now he finds out they can't be separated. Not for to long anyway.

Why would anyone give him a love potion?

'Why would anyone give him a love potion?' He asked Ron.

Surprised by the question he answered honestly. 'He has money.' As much as he didn't like the git even he had to admit how much the arse was worth.

'But wouldn't he have had to fall for the one who made it?' Thinking back to when Ron ate those chocolates.

Shaking his head Ron explained how this potion worked. 'Its a true love potion. Very old magic and forbidden. There's no cure. The potion is easy to make only takes an hour. In other words he fell for you because after ingesting it you were the first  
person he saw.' Ron clarified.

Hince the term true love.

'Wouldnt that be more like love at first sight?' Not that it matters he's still in love with me. Every thing has a cure. Even things that you think don't do. We just haven't found it yet. He said as much.

'Harry the only cure is known by the potion master. The victim usually falls for the potion master and they would never tell.' He didn't have to say it. The potion master would also take out the memory of even making the potion. They wouldn't go through all that trouble just to forget about that small yet huge detail.

...

Headmistress Mogonagal walked into their dorm room.

'Mister Potter.'

grabbing his pack he followed her out. A house-elf would move his stuff to the new room. The room he would now be sharing with Malfoy.

'Mister Malfoy will be meeting us here. Mister Zabini and miss Lovegood are helping him.' Opening the door she motioned him to go in first. Holding his tongue he had expected a lecture. 'Now as you know mister Malfoy is under the influence of a love potion. Normally he would stay in saint mongos till cured, but because of the unusual side effect you both must stay together. I will say this once and only once so listen up.' Gathering all her gryffinder courage she explained how he wasn't expected to last out mister Malfoy's advances. How no one would hold it against him should he so come. Also in no way was she implying he was gay or could become gay just that ones hormones are hard to fight. A knocking interrupted them.

'Good mister Malfoy please come in. Miss Lovegood, mister Zabini you may go. This is your new room. Your both still welcome to your common rooms and your house tables of course.' After she left Harry wasn't sure what he should do.

Making Mal- Draco sit he decided to lay down the rules. Mal- Draco could not say he was in love with Harry and Harry would hold his hand when ever he wanted. He had to promise a few things so Draco wouldn't try his patience. He's a healthy young male it's not he was opposed to sex he just didn't want to basically rape the guy. He would have to research love potions. There has to be a way to give him back his free will. If he can't fix him he can at least give him back the right to say no. Everyone should have the right to say no.

...

'Harry i'd heard what happened is it true there's no cure?' Hermione asked.

If she only knew.

He'd been in the library all day after he managed to trick Draco into staying in their room. How weird is that. How easy it was to go from Malfoy to Draco.

'I've read all this.' Motioning towards the stack of books on the desk. 'Yet I'm no closer to helping him.' It doesn't help that I suck at potions or that the top student is the one I need to help. Hold the phone... 'Hermione I need your help.' Only Hermione can help me.

'From what I understand there is no known cure. The potion doesn't work like a normal love potion. It doesn't take away free will it just gives a false sence of love.'

Free will?

He still has it.

I can stop studying.

'You mean no matter what happens he has a say in anything we do?'

'Yes.'

grabbing her head in his hands he kissed her full on the mouth. (He really hates studying.)

practically skipping he went back to the room he shared with Draco.

...

Blinking she hadn't expected that. Touching her mouth she sat there dazed.

'Hello Hermione.'

Rolling her eyes she made an excuse, gathered her stuff and left. Luna, if she weren't Harry's friend I wouldn't have to put up with her. She actually thinks Ginny is her friend. Ginny only befriended her because of Harry.

Luna stood there and watched as Hermione walked away. She was nice to Hermione because she was Harrys best friend. Though she had always felt that there was something wrong about Hermione.

Luna never cared that Hermione was muggle-born, but she understood why others didn't like them. Muggles are condescending, close minded, neanderthals.

She was truly surprised that Harry turned out to be so decent with him being muggle raised.

He and Draco have a lot in common. If they only took the time to talk and listen they would realize just how much they have in common.


End file.
